O Dia Em Que A Tenten Ficou Muda
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: E se a Tenten ficasse momentaneamente muda? O que será que Neji iria achar? One-grande-short XD


**O Dia Em Que A Tenten Ficou Muda.**

_Único_

_-_

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao Kishi-baka-sama... Mas quem disse que eu ligo? É só questão de arranjar uns milhões quaisquer e pegar os direitos autorais para mim! NHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Obs: **Lá vou eu de novo numa fic TenNeji... ^^'

Tenten acordou como em qualquer dia, levantou, tomou banho e se trocou, escovou os dentes e fez os costumeiros coques, terminado isso ela desceu as escadas para preparar seu café da manhã, mas antes de tomar café ela começou a lavar a louça da janta que ela teve preguiça de lavar no dia anterior.

Terminado de lavar a louça ela, pode tomar seu café tranquilamente, depois que terminou, lavou a pouca louça que havia se formado e foi ao banheiro para novamente escovar os dentes.

Olhou tudo cuidadosamente antes de sair e fechar a porta, se certificou de que estava com todo o seu material de treino e ela foi a passos lentos para o ponto de encontro do seu time.

Chegando lá ela pode ver que Lee e Gai já estavam super-animados comentando sobre qual estúpido desafio eles fariam, enquanto Neji estava recostado numa árvore de olhos fechados.

- Tenten-chan! – falou (berrou) Lee.

- Flor da primavera! – falou (gritou) Gai sensei.

Neji nada disse, mas era normal ele não dizer nada, apenas um leve aceno de cabeça.

Quando Tenten foi responder aos cumprimentos de seus companheiros ela percebeu que sua voz não saia, era como se ela tivesse algo tampando sua garganta a impedindo de falar.

Lee a olhou preocupado, não era comum Tenten não o responder, já Gai olhou com desaprovação e pensou que talvez ela estivesse andando demais com Neji. Por outro lado, Neji abriu os olhos e os focalizou em Tenten, com uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas.

- Tenten, sabia que é falta de educação não responder a um cumprimento? – falou Gai rispidamente.

Lee concordou com a cabeça.

Tenten tentava em vão fazer a sua voz sair, cada vez ela ficava mais vermelha com todo o esforço que ela fazia para a voz sair, mas nada de voz, e ela já estava ficando desesperada, até que para seu alívio, a última pessoa que ela pensou que a ajudaria veio em seu socorro.

- Vocês são mais baka do que eu pensei. – disse Neji calmamente – ela não está conseguindo falar.

Gai e Lee olharam de Tenten para Neji e de novo para Tenten.

- Acho que deveríamos levar a Tenten-chan para a Tsunade-sama! Ela vai saber o que fazer. – disse Lee para Gai

- Boa idéia meu pupilo! – gritou Gai abraçando Lee se debulhando em lágrimas.

Tenten e Neji: ¬¬

- O que você acha Tenten? Vamos ver a Tsunade? – perguntou Gai.

Tenten balançou a cabeça freneticamente, ela não via a hora de voltar a falar!

- Então – ponderou Gai – Neji vai levar a Tenten e eu e o Lee vamos começar a treinar, porque sem a Tenten o Neji não ia poder mesmo treinar...

Neji assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e suspirou desgostoso, Tenten conhecendo Neji sabia que ele devia estar muito chateado de não poder treinar.

Lee e Gai foram embora deixando Tenten e Neji sozinho, mais antes de ir Gai deu um aviso:

- Se acontecer alguma coisa, é só chamar, eu e o Lee estamos com os rádios, espero que melhore Tenten! – dito isso Gai e Lee foram embora.

Tenten fitou Neji, enquanto esse não se mexia, ela queria poder apressá-lo, mas em vista da situação ela não poderia fazer isso, por isso ela se aproximou dele e deu um leve puxão no quimono dele, o fazendo abrir os olhos.

- Você está ansiosa para ir ver a Tsunade? – perguntou Neji

Tenten assentiu com a cabeça

- Vamos então – disse Neji e suspirou novamente

Tenten gostaria de pedir desculpas, mas não sabia como, foi aí que ela se lembrou que tinha um caderninho de anotações e uma caneta na sua bolsa, ela parou para pegá-los de dentro da mochila.

Quando Tenten parou Neji também parou, tudo estava muito esquisito hoje, ele pensou.

Neji ficou observando Tenten tirar um bloco de anotações e uma caneta, foi aí que ele entendeu o motivo da parada, ela colocou novamente a mochila nas costas e começou a andar enquanto escrevia alguma coisa no caderninho.

Por fim ela terminou de escrever e o estendeu para Neji, que por sua vez o pegou e leu:

"_Neji desculpe por fazer você perder um dia de treino, me desculpe mesmo."_

- Não tem problema – respondeu Neji, ele devolveu o caderninho para Tenten que o colocou no bolso junto com a caneta.

Eles andaram durante um período, ambos mortificados pelo silêncio, não era normal aquele silêncio entre eles, o normal era Tenten falando e Neji escutando, ambos estavam acostumados com isso.

Tenten não poderia imaginar o quanto Neji estava incomodado com aquele silêncio, talvez mais do que ela própria. Neji estava tão acostumado com a voz de Tenten, com o seu falatório, que não tê-lo era quase uma tortura emocional. E ele que sempre pensou que o falatório era uma tortura! O silêncio era pior ainda!

Neji suspirou mais uma vez frustrado, Tenten vendo toda a frustração do amigo pegou novamente o caderninho e se pôs a escrever.

Pouco depois ela o estendeu a Neji.

Neji estava tão perdido nas suas frustrações que levou um tempo para perceber que Tenten estava com o braço esticado lhe estendendo o caderninho, ele pegou e leu o que ela havia escrito:

"_Neji desculpe-me por ter me tornado um estorvo, e por causa disso você vai perder um dia de treino, depois eu prometo compensar isso treinando mais com você!"_

Neji quase riu ao ler aquelas palavras! Tenten sempre tão interessada nos sentimentos dos outros! Como é que ela podia ser tão meiga e amiga, e nos treinos tão forte e concentrada? Ele também queria poder essa dupla personalidade.

- Eu já disse que não tem problema Tenten, e você não é um estorvo, se fosse, eu nem estaria aqui, e não se importe com o treino, depois como você mesma disse, você compensa – disse Neji devolvendo o caderninho, porém Tenten ainda estava preocupada, ela podia ver claramente a frustração dele.

Talvez ela fosse à única que pudesse ver algo mais do que a frieza naquele rosto inalterável. Tenten pegou o caderninho e pôs-se a escrever novamente, deixando Neji curioso.

Por fim ela lhe estendeu o caderninho:

"_Você está frustrado! Eu sei que é minha culpa, se você quiser, pode ir, eu me viro sozinha."_

Dessa vez Neji riu, não tinha como!

Tenten olhou surpresa pra ele, desde quando Neji ria assim abertamente? E ainda por cima sem motivo aparente?

Vendo a confusão interna de Tenten, Neji esclareceu:

- Tenten, realmente eu estou frustrado, mais não é pelo motivo que você está imaginando. Eu estou frustrado com o seu silêncio! – Neji disse e riu novamente, como se fosse irreal o que estava falando.

Tenten continuava confusa, como assim Neji estava frustrado com o seu silêncio? Ela passou a vida toda pensando que ele devia odiar o falatório dela, porém ela nunca parou, por que o silêncio a incomodava, e como ele nunca pediu para parar, ela não via motivo para deixar de falar. Mas agora essa revelação... Como ela queria ser capaz de falar para expor todas as suas dúvidas!

Neji observava Tenten ficar mais confusa a cada frase que ele proferia, por isso ele resolveu ser mais explicito:

- Tenten, o que eu quero dizer é o seguinte, eu estou extremamente frustrado por você não poder falar, sua voz já se tornou parte da minha vida, é como se fosse tão necessária quanto o ar que eu respiro, é uma parte fundamental para mim – Neji falou pela primeira vez em sua vida tudo o que tinha em seu coração, deixou as palavras correrem soltas pela sua garganta, como nunca tinha feito antes, e por incrível que pareça o Hyuuga não estava se sentindo mal por ter demonstrado fraqueza, ele estava feliz por parecer humano, em vez de uma pedra de gelo ambulante.

Tenten tanto literalmente quanto fisicamente estava sem palavras, ela não pensou muito, simplesmente pulou no pescoço de Neji, chorando de emoção por saber que pelo menos, além dos treinos, tinha algo de seu que fazia falta para Neji.

Neji não a afastou como ela pensou que faria, pelo contrário, ele retribuiu o abraço.

Eles ficaram abraçados durante um tempo, lágrimas silenciosas de alegria correndo pelo rosto de Tenten, e um sorriso de canto no rosto de Neji.

Pouco depois, Neji com seus olhos bem treinados percebeu algo no pescoço de Tenten, parecia uma agulha, porém tão fina quanto um alfinete, Neji se soltou do abraço e com delicadeza puxou o objeto que saiu com facilidade na sua mão, tinha uns bons 7 a 10 centímetros. No momento que Neji puxou o objeto a voz de Tenten saiu como uma enxurrada de sua boca.

- Neji! Neji! Eu estou falando! O que é isso? É uma agulha? Ah, me desculpe por ter te abraçado, foi um ato impensado, eu não deveria ter feito isso! E desculpe-me por ter te feito perder o treino, eu também não queria, Neji? Você está me escutando? Por que está me olhando com essa cara? Estou-te incomodando? – Tenten falava muito e tão rápido, que Neji sorria olhando Tenten, não escutando o que ela dizia, mas ouvindo sua voz, ouvindo cada entonação, quanto ela estava empolgada, aliviada e por último, preocupada.

- Neji? – Tenten chamou mais uma vez, fazendo-o se deliciar com a pronúncia de seu nome na voz de Tenten.

- Neji? – chamou ela mais uma vez ficando impaciente – Eu volto a falar e você é que fica mudo?

Neji riu, ele estava gostando de ser impulsivo, de rir quando tinha vontade, de demonstrar os sentimentos quando os sentia e ver as reações de Tenten toda vez que ele ria, a cara de espanto dela valia pelo dia inteiro.

- Tenten, eu acho que uma agulha transpassou seu pescoço ontem no treino, acho que ela impediu suas cordas vocais de se mexerem, por isso você não pode falar (N/A: Gentem! Eu não faço a mínima idéia se isso é possível, alias isso é uma fic, pode tudo! ^^), mais agora, pelo o que parece você tomou uma pílula falante e está falando mais do que a Emilia! – disse Neji sorrindo.

- Bobo! – disse Tenten rindo – e, aliás, me desculpe por ter pulado no seu pescoço... Acho que foi impensado...

- Tem problema não, parece que invertemos os papeis, eu passei a manhã falando, enquanto você apenas escutava; você está se martirizando por uma ação impensada, enquanto eu não estou nem aí...

- É mesmo! Invertemos os papeis! –disse Tenten achando graça.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Nunca mais fique em silêncio, e sempre que você quiser pode pular no meu pescoço e pensar depois você... – ele foi interrompido, pois Tenten havia abraçado Neji de novo, e rindo ela disse:

- Você disse que sempre eu quisesse, eu poderia, então pulei no seu pescoço antes de pensar. – disse Tenten.

- Você é doida Tenten! – disse Neji retribuindo o abraço de Tenten.

- E você é careta!

- Eu sou careta por que eu penso antes de fazer?

- É – respondeu simplesmente Tenten.

- Então eu vou fazer e depois pensar...

Antes que Tenten pudesse opinar a respeito daquela última frase de Neji, ele fez a última coisa que Tenten esperava, Neji acabou com a distância entre eles e selou os lábios de Tenten com os dele próprio, deixando-a surpresa.

Depois que eles se separaram Neji pode ver o rosto espantado de Tenten, e pode ver seu próprio rosto risonho refletido nos olhos cor de chocolate dela.

- Você ainda me acha careta?

Tenten não conseguiu responder, ela apenas moveu a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Neji começou a rir, um riso gostoso de ouvir, e depois ele disse:

- Ainda bem, por que agora, eu sempre vou fazer e depois pensar, e pra começar, o que você acha de em vez de treinarmos, irmos tomar um sorvete?

Tenten continuou em estado de choque, sem conseguir responder, mais Neji também não esperou uma resposta dela, ele a pegou pela mão e a foi arrastando pelas ruas de Konoha, até encontrar uma sorveteria, onde eles passaram o dia que deveriam estar treinado na sorveteria, rindo, conversando e se beijando, para a surpresa de todos que passavam por ali.

- Que lindo! Meus pupilos estão na juventude da primavera! – disse Gai sensei emocionado

- Yeah Gai sensei! – disse Lee chorando emocionado.

- Lee, eu tenho certeza de que você será o próximo! Nunca desista de seu amor! – Gai sensei abraçou seu pupilo verde.

- Yeah Gai sensei! Eu nunca vou desistir da Sakura-chan! – disse Lee em meio às lágrimas.

Enquanto isso alheiros a tudo, estavam Neji e Tenten em mais uma ação impensada, um beijo apaixonado, e que se danasse tudo, clã, treinos, superação e o escambal!

Eles ficariam felizes em sua tarde de irresponsabilidades.

**Fim**

_Meus queridos leitores, espero que tenham gostando de mais uma fic TenNeji escrita por essa humilde ficwrite XD_

_E agradecimentos especiais a Hamii que betou essa fic! Brigadão! *-*_

_Bjuxx ;**_

_Ja ne – xauzin_

_**Reviews – Mereço?**_


End file.
